


The Chase

by millie408



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assassin AU, Assassin Sapnap, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Slow Burn, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millie408/pseuds/millie408
Summary: Was his life in serious danger? Yes. Was he completely off the grid? Also Yes. If he were to go missing or die, no one would even know where to start looking for him. He was probably going to get killed within the next day or two. But was he having the time of his life? Absolutely.Karl revealed the secrets of the scheme that the world's biggest company had been pulling off for way too long. However, what would become of The World Trading Company if its secrets get out? In an attempt to silence Karl, the company sends out Sapnap, the best assassin in the United States to "take care of" him. But will Karl be able to run away from Sapnap and ignore his feelings toward him? Will Sapnap be able to kill Karl after falling in love with him?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Beginning

Karl was in deep shit.

He had really done it now. 

He never would have thought that he would be sitting on a train headed across the country at 4 in the morning dressed as a homeless man, but here he was. He also never thought he’d be sitting within 10 feet of someone that was sent to kill him, but again, here he was. It really was quite the predicament for Karl. 

Was his life in serious danger? Yes. Was he completely off the grid? Also Yes. If he were to go missing or die, no one would even know where to start looking for him. He was probably going to get killed within the next day or two. But was he having the time of his life? Absolutely. 

He knew how bad his situation was, and he knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to find a way out of this situation. But with all the adrenaline pumping through his body, and with the excitement of trying to escape his possible assassin clouding his head, he was having the time of his damn life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

For years, Karl has worked at one of the biggest companies in the world, The Global Trading Company (GTC). He had worked his way up the ranks and had been recently promoted to a manager position, and he was now in charge of all imports and exports that happened involving the United States that went through the GTC. 

When Karl joined the company, he was under the impression that it was simply an easy way for countries to buy and sell bulk products from each other and easily communicate. However, when he was promoted to his position as manager of the United States, he was informed of the company’s true purpose. Everything he thought he knew about the place he worked for was just a cover-up for what really went on inside the GTC.

The Global Trading Company didn’t help countries buy and sell goods. They helped countries buy and sell services. They helped countries buy and sell people. 

Only the higher-ups of the company and the most important people of the world knew the true purpose of the company because they were the ones that participated in the buying and selling. The leaders of the world as well as the leaders of the GTC had all developed this sophisticated ruse just to indulge in their gross desires, and they had the entire world fooled. 

\---------------------------------------- Flashback ----------------------------------------

Karl sat in his small cubicle, typing away on his computer. He was head of the financial department at The Global Trading Company and was currently creating a graph of the company’s monthly profits. 

He heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned his chair around to see his assistant Alex standing in front of him. Alex had worked at the GTC for about the same amount of time as Karl, and they had always worked in the same department. Because they had worked so closely for so many years, they had become close friends both in and out of work. If Karl was being honest, he believed Alex was actually better suited for the position of head of the department than himself. The only reason he wasn’t was because he didn’t take his job very seriously, and preferred to just mess around all day.

“Hey Karl, guess who just called me,” Alex said with an excited smile on his face.

“Who?” Karl questioned.

“It was George, Dream’s assistant!” He exclaimed. Dream was the CEO of The Global Trading Company. Dream wasn’t his real name, but no one really knew his real name. No one had ever even seen him as far as Karl knew, his whole identity was a secret. No one really questioned it though, it made sense for such an important person to hide their identity.

“Really? What’d he say?” Karl’s mind was racing at 1,000 miles an hour. What could be so important it would come from such an important person? Was it good news? Why did Alex seem so excited about this news?

“He said that Dream wants to talk with you. Don’t worry though! George said that there was nothing bad going on, so don’t be scared.” Alex spoke quickly. It took Karl a moment to process what he had just heard, and even longer to respond.

“You mean, Dream wants to talk to me? As in, CEO Dream? The one that controls the entire company? He wants to talk to me?” Karl was beyond confused and was trying his best not to die of a heart attack. He had worked for the GTC for many years but had still never spoken to Dream, or even his assistant, even once.

It’s not like it was particularly strange for Dream to speak to people, it was just strange that he wanted to speak to Karl. Karl would talk to all the different people that managed each country to get an idea of what the financial situation was like for each part of the company. This let him give more detailed financial reports than if he went only off the general reports he received. However, he had never talked to anyone of a higher rank in the company than those managers, so this was completely new for him.

“Yes, that Dream!” Alex spoke, “He wants to talk to you, so don’t keep him waiting dude. George said to go to the executive floor and that he’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.”

Karl felt like he might die. 

He got hot all of the sudden, and his palms were getting sweaty. Had he never been this nervous before? No. This was a whole new level of nervousness, one that Karl had never experienced. However, no matter how scared he was, he still had to go and talk to Dream. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, then nodded at Alex in acknowledgment and stood up to walk to the elevator.

Karl pressed the button to go to the top floor of the building, the executive floor. Only the CEO and their assistant had offices up there, and it was rare that anyone except those people went to the top floor.

Karl’s mind began to wander again. He was again thinking about what Dream could possibly want to talk to him about. Just as he was letting his thoughts and worries take him over, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, signaling for him to get off and enter the floor’s lobby. He looked down at his feet and stepped onto the lobby’s blue and green carpet. He then looked up and saw George standing there with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Hello Mr. Jacobs,” George greeted. “Would you follow me this way please?”

Karl smiled and nodded in agreement, and followed closely behind George. They soon arrived at the front of 2 large wooden doors that had the word “Dream” carved into them, along with beautiful carvings that covered the entirety of the doors.

“Well, this is Mr. Dream’s office, he’s already in there waiting for you. I’ll leave you here, please go in to speak with him when you’re ready.” And with that, George walked away from Karl, leaving him alone. Taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling, Karl opened one of the doors and entered the office, staring at the floor for a moment. He closed the door behind himself and looked up for the first time since entering the room.

Oh shit.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the note at the end, please!!

Karl entered Dream’s office and looked around for a moment. The walls were a nice deep red, and the floor was dark brown wood. It looked completely different from any other part of the building, but it was beautiful. There was a desk sitting in the middle of the room with just a computer sitting on it and a chair facing it. Karl slowly approached the desk, not exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

“Please, sit.” A voice spoke out suddenly. 

Karl jumped slightly in surprise and looked for where the words had come from. After a moment, he realized that it had been the computer that emitted the noise. He approached the chair and took a seat, facing the computer. He stared at the screen, finally figuring out that the voice must be Dream. 

“H-hello?” Karl nervously sputtered out. It was meant to come off as a greeting but ended up sounding like a question instead. “This is Karl Jacobs, head of the financial department. I was called up here to speak with Mr. Dream.” He spoke, trying to sound as confident as possible.

“Yes, I’m aware. This is Dream, and I do indeed have something to speak with you about.” The man spoke. His voice was much deeper than Karl had imagined, and it had an air of comfort around it. Karl relaxed into his seat a bit, prepared for whatever he was about to hear from Dream. “I would like you to leave the financial department and manage the United States branch of the GTC.”

What?

Karl sat in shock, processing what he had just been told. Dream wanted him to manage the United States? That was crazy, how could he take on a job as big as that? I mean hell, he barely knew what went on with the company outside of its financial state, so how was he supposed to play such a major role? 

He began to nervously speak, “Well- I would love to, however-”

“That’s amazing! We look forward to having you become a larger part of the company Mr. Jacobs. I’ll be emailing you all the information you need momentarily.” Dream said, cutting Karl off mid-sentence. “You’re dismissed. Please pack up your personal belongings that are in your cubicle and enjoy the rest of the day off.” 

“Wow. Um, thank you, Mr. Dream. This is an incredible opportunity.” Karl politely spoke, trying to contain all the emotions he felt. He began to stand from his chair when Dream spoke again, “Also, just so you know, we do have someone to fill your current position ready. Your current assistant, Alex, will be taking your place as head of the financial department.”

Karl was now beyond happy. He had always thought Alex would be good for the position as the head of finances. At that, Karl smiled widely and mumbled a quick thank you to Dream before exiting the office. He went back down the elevator to the finance department’s floor and found many people eagerly awaiting him once he left the elevator. 

“How’d it go?”

“Yeah, what’d the big man say?”

“Are you leaving us, Karl?”

“Oh no, nothing bad happened did it?”

Karl heard their questions and concerns as he walked toward the people. “It went great. I found out that I’m going to be managing the U.S. branch, and that Alex will be taking over as head of the department!” He excitedly proclaimed. For a moment, everyone was silent. Then, they all burst out in cheers.

“WHAT?”

“That’s amazing!”

“Dude, you’re like, up there with the big man now,”

Everyone was really happy for both Alex and Karl. It made Karl feel appreciated and loved. He smiled as he felt his heart warm, walking in to give everyone a big hug.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone finished congratulating and cheering for him, Karl began to pack his things up. He was clearing off his desk when he saw a picture of himself and Alex in the corner. He was sad he had to leave him. After all the years they’d worked together, they were finally going to be separated. He walked a few cubicles over and found Alex sitting in his chair, focusing on something on his computer screen.

“Hey, Alex?” Karl said, trying to get Alex’s attention. Alex hummed in response. “When I leave finance, will we still be friends and be able to see each other and stuff?” Karl shyly questioned. He already knew that he would get a reassuring response and that Alex would still want to be friends, but he just needed to hear it from him.

Alex turned his chair around, locking eyes with Karl. “Of course we’ll still be friends. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” He stood up and stepped towards Karl, pulling him into a hug

“Thank you” Karl mumbled. 

“Of course.” Alex smiled, sitting back down.

Karl walked back to his cubicle and finished packing his things. He took all his boxes back to his car and began to drive home. As he blasted the music in his car, he thought of all the things he could do to improve the company with his new status. Maybe he’d be a natural, and help the U.S. and the company to thrive. But what would happen if he fell apart and ruined everything? He shook the thoughts from his mind and just turned the music up louder, trying to drown out the sounds of his mind.

Once Karl got home, his phone let out a soft ding sound. He saw he had received an e-mail from Dream. He eagerly opened it up, excited to learn about his new position. He scrolled through, reading only the heading of sections to find out what all he was going to be reading about. He mumbled out each section as he saw it. “Communication with other countries… Important contact information… Prices of food products… How to price food products… Information on buying and selling bulk products… Information on the buying and selling of-” Karl quickly cut himself off. He stared in shock at the e-mail.

“People?” He quietly read. “Information on the buying and selling of people.” He re-read it, making sure he had seen it correctly. He read through the section, stunned at what he saw. What the hell was this? Sure enough, there was information on the buying and selling of people. I gave detailed instructions on who to sell and how to choose them, how to put those people on the market, and how to ship them, among other things.

Panicked, Karl read through the titles of the other sections. There was a section on information about what drugs they sold and how to sell and buy them, and a section on information about buying and selling services to other countries such as military help and also selling secret government information to other countries.

He was beyond confused. Did the GTC really do all this stuff? Why did they do all of this? How had Karl not found out about it prior to this? What the fuck was going on right now?

He e-mailed Dream back after reading through everything.

To: dreamwastaken@gmail.com   
From: karl.jacobs@gmail.com

Hello Mr. Dream, this is Karl Jacobs. Today you asked me to become the manager of the United States branch of the GTC. After reading through this e-mail, I have some questions and some concerns I’d like to discuss with you. Could I request a private meeting to address these matters sometime soon? Until I can meet and talk with you, I’m afraid I can not take on the job you have offered me. I would love to start this position as soon as possible, so please get back to me soon.

Karl read through his reply again and shakily pressed the send button. He sat his phone down on his kitchen counter and went to his pantry to get something to eat. He put some ramen in the microwave and was waiting for either the microwave or his phone to go off first. He heard a loud ding suddenly. He saw the microwave still had two minutes left on it and realized his phone had made the noise. Karl flipped his phone over so the screen was facing upward and looked at the notification on his lock screen.

1 new notification: E-mail from dreamwastaken@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little slow right now but it'll pick up the pace in the next two chapters when Sapnap is introduced I promise.


End file.
